


Fates Girls Child Units

by kyonokurdan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, OC Child Units, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, Slight angst in some chapters, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonokurdan/pseuds/kyonokurdan
Summary: A collection of short drabbles if female units (besides F!Corrin and Azura) could have children. Obviously all are fanmade.





	1. Felicia and Shay

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Camilla had a child who was spoiled rotten but not allowed to date anyone ofc so I decided to make a collection of fanfics for every Fates girl and her child bc I love them :)))) also I made them all single parents so that it could focus more on the P/C aspect lololol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or anything to do with it, I'm literally just writing this to please my fantasies. All of the child units in this story are made up by me, but anyone is welcome to use them idc lol
> 
> Also if I accidentally copied your oc pls tell me so lol so I don't plagiarize anything
> 
> Pls enjoy thanks

"So, how are your studies going?" Felicia asked, a tray of teacups wobbling dangerously in her hands. Beside her, a tall, wiry girl with long hair tied in a low, whiplike ponytail walked confidently, a slight bounce in her stride.

"Hm?" The girl asked, clearly not listening. The sound of her leather boots against the wooden floor resonated with the clicking of Felicia's heels.

Felicia stopped walking, the teacups rattling on the tray as she halted. Her face puffed up in a childish pout.

"Shay, your studies!" Shay froze. She couldn't let her mother know about her dropping out to begin training as a mercenary. Felicia would be livid. Or, at least, she'd try to be.

"They're good, yeah." Shay replied with a wave of her hand, rolling her eyes.

"H-Hey! Don't...shoo me like that!" Felicia yelled as she tried to catch up with her daughter. Her feet sped up, and, unfortunately, tangled, causing her to fall. The tea tray flew from Felicia's hands, landing on the ground with a loud clang. Teacups spilled over the edge and collided with the floor, shattering upon impact. Luckily, there was no tea in said teacups.

Shay stood gaping at her mother sprawled along the floor, a mask of pain on her face. Then, she stifled a giggle. And another. And another.

Within seconds, Shay had burst into laughter.

"Oh gods, Mom, this is why I don't want to become a servant." She laughed. "If I somehow inherited your clumsiness, then who knows what would happen! Ha!" 

Felicia sighed. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes, it felt like she was nothing more than a laughing stock for Shay to poke fun at. Perhaps this was Felicia's punishment for abandoning her own child in the Deeprealms. Shay grew up without a mother, and had to fend for herself quite a bit. She was always alone, however. 

Thinking of the Deeprealms made Felicia feel a little sad. She could have protected her baby, spent time with her as a child, taught her how to brew tea and defend herself and make friends...but instead she chose the easy way out, and now her daughter hated her.

Felicia gathered the tray and the remains of the porcelain teacups, mumbling about having to replace those. She dusted herself off, and approached Shay.

Shay stopped laughing when she saw her mother's sorrowful expression. She was taller than Felicia, but at times like these she really felt small.

"Why...do you hate me so much? Am I just a failure of a parent?" Felicia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt beyond weak for whining about such a thing, but...this was much more than a "small thing." Felicia tried her hardest to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes, and cursed at herself for being so helpless.

Shay's face changed, and her grin slowly became a frown. She tentatively approached Felicia and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom, it's just...finding light in dark things is how I used to cope, back in the Deeprealm. Other people never really liked me because of my sardonic comments, but...I don't know, I didn't think this bothered you that much. I'm really, really sorry." Shay replied, her voice quavering with uneasiness. Felicia still shook with every sob, but her cries began to die down.

"No, it's my fault. I-I shouldn't have just dropped you in some random dimension with nowhere to call home a-and no family..." Felicia stammered, gently hugging her daughter back. 

The two stood there, in the middle of the hallway, held tight in each other's embrace. Felicia leaned into Shay, who was a few inches taller. 

When they finally separated, Felicia had wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Since that's over...why don't you tell me about your studies, Shay?" Felicia asked, smiling.

Shay grimaced. "Clean your boogers off first."

Blushing in embarrassment, Felicia quickly reached for her handkerchief and took care of the unsightly globs. Upon seeing her mother's excited smile, Shay sighed. She deserved to know.

"Mom...I dropped out last week." Felicia's eyes went wide. "I don't want to become a house servant, or anything like that. I'd rather focus on honing my fighting skills."

Felicia nodded, seemingly understanding.

"So...how can I help you train?"


	2. Flora and Louis

Flora winced at the sound of broken glass. Felicia had probably tripped again, or accidentally dropped her tray like usual. Sighing, she carefully set her stack of plates on the table and briskly walked toward the noise. 

A moment later, a high-pitched wail filled the hallways. Flora stopped, her face contorted in a grimace. She groaned audibly, shoulders slumping. It was Louis.

Flora's son was a dark mage in training; it had been his dream since he was small to cast flaming spells and devistate the enemy on the battlefield. However, he somehow inherited his aunt's klutziness. Either that, or he was just bad at magic.

Reaching the room farthest down the hall, Louis' room, Flora swiftly pushed the door open. When she did, her eyes widened.

"Mother! Help me, I'm on fire!" Louis cried. He was on the floor, writhing in pain. There was a small ember on his head of pitch-black hair. The metal plates from his armor clacked and clanged, filling the room with dissonance. A tome lay open on the ground, most likely the cause of this ordeal.

Flora pinched the bridge of her nose to help alleviate some of the stress. It didn't work. She bent down to her son and plucked the tiny flame from his head. He stopped screaming immediately, as if that was the source of his panic. Flora sighed.

"Louis, have you maybe considered a different field of study? Perhaps, I don't know, swordsmanship?" She asked, helping Louis stand and dust himself off.

Frowning, Louis cradled his tome in his ironclad arms.

"No, Mother, this is what I was meant to do! I am a mage at heart!" He argued.

"Then why don't you dress like one?"

"That outfit is too revealing! Besides, don't you think having a little extra physical protection is better than...flaunting my body for the world to see?" Louis shuddered at the world "flaunting." 

Flora had to agree with him there. Most of the mages in the castle were lean and lithe, while Louis...not so much. He was stocky, muscular, and while Flora hated to discourage her son based on his looks, in a way, she felt like she was saving him from a lifetime of bullying.

"Louis, this is the fourth time you've caused an explosion in this castle. I think it's time to move on, don't you?" Flora suggested.

"Those were small explosions!"

"Small or not, they still could've gotten you kicked out!" Flora took a deep breath, calming herself. "Look, I'm not trying to lower your self-esteem, but I don't want you failing all your life, either."

Louis clutched the tome closer to his chest. He glanced back and forth between his mother, who had abandoned him at such a young age, and the only thing that was there for him in his times of loneliness. His eyes widened, however, when he realized what he was thinking. A tome was just a book, wasn't it? He could always find another tome should he lose it. But his mother? Sure, she left him in a Deeprealm and barely visited him, but when she did...she was supportive and loving. Louis could never forget. Perhaps, after all, Flora was right. 

"Ah...I think I will pick up swordsmanship. Ever heard of a dark knight, Mother?"

Flora smiled, for the first time in a while.

"I have, and his name is Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm not the best writer lmao but I hope you're able to enjoy this
> 
> I started off not really into Louis as much but I'm kinda started to like him more :))))) also planning on making portraits for all deez children soon :P


	3. Camilla and Bruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this is not fe heroes bruno just a fair warning

Bruno covered her ears, trying her hardest to block her mother's voice out. She was curled up underneath her bed, the sheets draping over the side and covering her completely.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up and go away..." Bruno pleaded quietly. 

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to try harder than that." A rich, motherly voice giggled from behind her. Bruno squealed, jumping from her position and hitting the bed frame. She cried out, clutching her head in pain.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Camilla asked, the playful grin on her face quickly faded into a concerned frown. She embraced her daughter and gently rubbed the sore spot on the top of Bruno's head. "If you don't mind me asking, Bruno, why are you hiding from me?"

Bruno averted her mother's gaze, and shifted her small body so that the book was out of sight. There was no way she'd let Camilla see that book.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired is all." Bruno insisted. "So, um...can I please go back to bed, Mother?"

Camilla raised an eyebrow, and without a warning, she lifted her daughter up by the armpits. Bruno was exceptionally small, even more so than Elise.

Bruno despaired as Camilla caught sight of the book she'd been trying so hard to hide. Her face flushed red, contrasting with her purple hair.

"My, my, what's this?" Camilla picked up the book and read the cover. "Eternal Lovers' Paradise..."

Bruno hid her face with her hands. Now there was no way Camilla would ever let her touch a book ever again. Not after last time. Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother pulled her closer and tickled her sides. Bruno lost it. Within seconds she was screaming, tears welling in her eyes.

"M-Mother, I can't--HA!" Bruno was cut off by her own laughter.

"I hope you know that I will allow neither a dashing prince nor princess to take your hand in marriage, dear." Camilla whispered, a possessive tone in her voice. After the loss of her love, Camilla had decided to never let Bruno feel that pain, the same that plagued Camilla every day. Even if it meant she had to protect her daughter every hour of the day, she was willing to do it. She loved Bruno too much to see her heartbroken.

"But Mother--"

"No buts! You should never have to experience what I did, sweetie."

"It's your fault I'm such a hopeless romantic!"

Camilla froze.

"It's because you keep telling me to stay away from it, because you keep all of our love stories hidden behind a wall, that I can't help myself! All of that just adds to the allure!" Bruno protested, her voice shaking. Sure, most children are total romantics, but Bruno was an extreme case. Every night, she dreamed of her fated one swooping in and announcing their love for her while the moonlight beamed and crickets sang...

"A-And...it's also your fault that no one wants to be with me!"

Confused, Camilla tilted her head and raised an eyebrow once more.

"What do you mean? You're a lovely young girl, Bruno." She countered.

Bruno groaned. Her mother just didn't get it.

"That's exactly it, Mother! It's my name! You gave me a man's name!" She cried, fuming. It was almost cute, the way her cheeks puffed out and her little fists clenched into balls and that tiny strand of lilac hair pointed up. She was so unlike her mother.

Camilla was quiet for a bit. Then, she pulled Bruno into a tight embrace.

"Aww, you're the cutest...don't worry about that stuff, romance only ends in pain, dear. And don't worry, Bruno is a very feminine name! Why, I once had a friend in school..."

Bruno sighed, relishing the sweet scent of Camilla's hair. Every time she visited her in her Deeprealm, it was as if a hero had come to visit. Bruno admired and loved her mother dearly, even though she couldn't visit very often. She understood. When Camilla begrudgingly agreed to allow her daughter to join Corrin's army, Bruno was delighted to spend more time with her mother. However, while Camilla was loving and kind and motherly, she was very strict about keeping Bruno from other children. Ever since losing her lover, Camilla had feared her precious baby would someday fall prey to the same fate. The best she could do was make sure it never happened.

"Mother..." Bruno whispered, her head buried on her mother's shoulder. "I don't want to feel pain or heartbreak. I want the freedom to choose whether or not someone is worth the heartbreak or the hurt or the crying. Because if they are, then...they were precious to me."

The two stayed in their embrace for the time being, until Bruno felt something wet hit her head. Perhaps it had started to rain.

Except they were indoors. It took Camilla a moment to realize those were her own tears. She smiled and pulled her daughter closer.

"Oh, my sweet baby...how wrong I've been all this time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on alternating the child's gender with each chapter (female male female male etc) just so I can keep a balance 
> 
> also the concept of nonbinary characters in fates is pretty kewl but I'll save that for when I can actually write lmao


	4. Sakura and Aoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip sorry it's been like 2 months I am an S-class procrastinator

"Aoki?"

"Aoki?!"

"Aoki!" 

The worried calling soon became frantic as the youngest Hoshidan princess searched every room of the palace. She searched every nook and cranny for her son, not leaving even a pebble unturned. 

Aoki's disappearing was frequent. The boy had an adventurer's spirit. But he also had a love for attention--if there was no one to watch him, he'd bmmakw people watch him. Sometimes, Aoki did a few bad things just to get attention. 

But he always came home to his mother. Aoki often denied it, but he loved Sakura dearly. When he was young, he'd cry whenever she left him alone for more than a minute. 

Growing increasingly hysteric, Sakura ran through streets and asked anyone if they knew where her boy was.

"The Prince Aoki? Didn't he steal all of my pork last week?"

"That's the kid who kept spooking my chickens!"

"I mean no disrespect, Princess Sakura, but your son must be disciplined."

Sakura screamed in her head. She knew Aoki needed some discipline, maybe a friend or two, and a proper education. She'd heard all of that every time she set foot in the capital. Sakura didn't mind advice.

What she needed, however, was not advice. She needed to know where Aoki was, and she needed to know immediately. 

Talking to passerbys and store owners proved unhelpful. Before she could break down and cry, Sakura spotted a bright red coat.

Aoki's coat. It was two sizes too big, and looked almost like a dress. But it was Aoki's favorite color, because it drew all eyes towards him.

Sakura dropped everything and chased after the coat. 

"Aoki! Please, stop!" Sakura cried, her legs growing tired after sprinting down alleys and crowded streets.

The coated figure turned back to glance at Sakura. It was most definitely Aoki. Those golden eyes and pale pink hair defined his look, along with his chubby cheeks.

Once Aoki made eye contact with Sakura, he bolted. 

"Aoki! Aoki! W-Wait!" Sakura called out, barely able to keep up. She saw the red coat turn corner and behind a large tree trunk.

Carefully, she snuck up on Aoki. Sakura didn't want to scare him or cause him to run away again, so she approached cautiously.

"A-Aoki?" Sakura whispered. In her son's hands was a box wrapped in shiny pink silk, with a tag on the top that read "To Mama." 

Aoki jumped, startled. He pulled he box to his chest and turned to see who had approached him. When he realized it was his mother, he prepared himself to flee once more.

"H-Hey, don't run away again..." Sakura pleaded. Sighing, Aoki sat down. He pouted and looked away, then slowly offered the small box to Sakura.

"For you, Mama." He said curtly.

Sakura glanced between Aoki and the box, then carefully removed the silk. She opened the box. Inside was a little golden heart surrounded by cotton. It looked handmade, most likely by Aoki himself. 

"Mama, I'm..." Aoki looked away. "I-I'm sorry I run away so much. I made this out of jewelry from my secret collection, and..."

All of the previous anger in Sakura's heart had dispersed. Aoki sacrificed part of his most prized collection to hammer together that little mosaic of love and joy. It was very unlike him to do anything for other people, but Sakura had a feeling that her son was turning over a new leaf.

"Oh, Aoki...it's beautiful."


	5. Elise and Carine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Carine was a cool name but I couldn't pronounce it so apparently it's pronounced Kuh-reen for those (like me) who were wondering lolol

Princess Elise was said to be the light of Nohr. Her spirit was bright and pure, and she radiated cheerful energy wherever she went. Her intentions were always good, and she cherished her friends and family dearly.

Naturally, when Elise had a child, everyone expected that spirit to be passed down. 

It did not.

Carine was cold as steel, and had a scowl plastered to her face at all times. In her gray eyes was nothing but hatred and disdain, and she walked with a prominent limp.

Perhaps Elise did not choose the best Deeprealm to raise her daughter in. Carine was not necessarily scornful to her mother, but she certainly disliked the company of others. And, because she refused to speak of her past, Elise did not know why her daughter was so resentful.

Elise's remedy for every conflict is to hug it out. Carine's remedy is to ignore it until it goes away. She doesn't talk to anyone, even if they're not part of the problem. As a result, Elise never knows if she's the one who did something wrong, or if it was a completely different person.

This particular day, however, Elise was very much part of Carine's problem.

It started before breakfast, where Carine slammed her bedroom door in her mother's face. She didn't acknowledge her prescience. She didn't say hello.

Then breakfast happened. 

Children sat on the left side, while parents sat on the right. The order of the children was by age: Siegbert, Carine, Forrest, Bruno. On the days Corrin visited, Kana would sit on the right of Bruno. It was certainly an odd arrangement; Carine and Siegbert were both older than Elise. Bruno was the youngest of the family, at two years short of Elise. Camilla had insisted on removing Bruno from the Deeprealms as soon as possible, as she wanted to make sure she could raise her daughter herself. Elise, on the other hand...she didn't forget about Carine at all. In fact, she thought about her every day. However, older members of the army insisted she leave Carine in her Deeprealm a little longer, so that she'd be mature and independent. Maybe they thought Elise was too young to be a mother. Maybe they thought she wasn't capable of raising a child.

Sadness began to well up inside the youngest Nohrian princess. 

Naturally, Bruno noticed.

"Aunt Elise, you don't look so good." She mentioned. At this comment, the idle chatter faded and all eyes were on Elise. Except for Carine's, of course. 

"I-I don't?" Elise asked, smiling.

"No, not at all." Bruno went back to eating her eggs, and after an awkward silence, she spoke again, an accusatory tone in her voice. "What did you do, Carine?"

Carine dropped her fork, the clanging sound ringing throughout the hall.

"What did I do? What do you mean?!" She yelled.

"Aunt Elise only looks like that when she's thinking about you." Bruno noted, without taking her eyes off of her food.

Carine stood up, and before she could speak again, Camilla intervened.

"Carine, dear, calm down." She turned to her daughter. "Bruno, that wasn't very nice."

Bruno raised her hands in defense, and Carine groaned.

Elise finally looked up and forced a smile.

"No, I'm fine, really. I think I just had a bad egg, is all." She quickly stood up and made for the bathroom.

In the background, Elise could hear the arguing start once more.

"Look, you even made her sick!"

"I did not! Why don't you shut up, mommy's girl?!"

Elise couldn't take it. She gave up her act and started running, somewhere, anywhere would be better than there. She was a horrible parent, and she failed her daughter. She threw poor Carine into a faraway dimension and left her there. What a failure, a terrible excuse for a mother.

"I'm really not meant to raise a child, am I?" Elise whispered to herself.

"Probably not." A voice spoke behind her. It was Carine.

"Carine? Why aren't you finishing breakfast?"

"Aunt Camilla made me apologize."

Elise sighed, her false smile faded.

"I guess you won't tell me about your past, will you?" She asked, somewhat hopeful.

"...Why did you leave me there?" Elise turned around to face Carine, and saw a vulnerable, scared girl. This wasn't the Carine she knew.   
"I was alone for so many years. Everyone told stories about you, my amazing mother, Princess Elise."

"Carine..."

"I wanted to be like you, you know. People said you were kind and loving and so cheerful, and I tried to be the same...but I guess I don't have much of a penchant for love." Carine avoided her mother's gaze.

Elise took a tentative step forward, then cautiously wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Carine. All I wanted was the best for you! But I made a pretty big mistake, and I know I can never take it back. Don't worry, though! You're not a mistake, and you never will be. If anything, I love you the way you are. I'd love you even if you weren't the way you are." 

A few moments of silence passed. Then Carine laughed.

"See, Aunt Camilla was right. You're a great mother! You say you'd love me no matter what...because...that's what parents are supposed to do, I guess." Carine awkwardly returned the hug.

"L-Look, I know I'm really bad at being nice or friendly or...I don't know, I just...was a little upset, is all. And I'm sorry, too."

Elise and her daughter stayed that way for a while. It was a strange duo--with the daughter older than the mother--but they'd overcome any obstacle together. Elise knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't ask me why elise has a child at like age 12 i have no idea


	6. Message from mE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

sorry I’m taking so long to update I’m a problematic poopoo so I thought I’d get it out there why I’m such an irregular updater

So far nothing is really terrible has happened in my life and school just started (#seniorstatus hahhahahahhaah) however I am very forgetful and indecisive. Literally the Carine chapter took me months to write bc I had so many mf drafts with different personalities for her rip and then I forgot about her for a bit by accident 

like this fic isn’t crazy blowing up which is kind of good for me rn but I realize some people do enjoy reading my stuff haha thanks btw and taking so many hiatuses is kind of a poopy move so from now on I’ll try to post more frequently and I’ll set reminders and everything bc like I said I am a forgetful human being

Oops

Anyway the next one is Charlotte and her aLpHa son I believe I think I have it written already

Again apologies I’ve never actually written an ongoing fan fiction before so like this is a first I’m learning tho don’t worry

kyono out ~


End file.
